The Way We Were
by xSerrahBaratheonx
Summary: A girl comes back to her home town to find herself. But finds a lot more then she expected. *Crappy summary, I know, but forgive me; I'm no good at them! lol*
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One- Welcome to John Adams**

John Adams High school, the building that would hold my memories, my fate and my life for the next three years. I had been born and spent most of my childhood in Philadelphia. However, when I was four, my Mom and Dad divorced, which forced me to be relocated to Pittsburgh where my Grandmother lived. The anger towards my parents lasted a very long time. Being as young I was, I couldn't understand how two people, who had spent practically their whole lives together could have just fallen out of love so easily. I also wasn't able to understand why I had to suffer for it. It took me a while to realize that in the end, it was better for everyone, including myself. It felt strange to be starting more then half way into the school year, especially considering everyone already knew each other. I was in the tenth grade and also my third time being "the new girl". However, it was a semi-good kind of strange. The first day I moved away to Pittsburgh was also the very same day I swore to myself that I would go back to Philadelphia. I wanted to go back to not only return to everything I once knew and loved but to find myself as well. I was fifteen years old, yet I had no idea who I was or who I wanted to become. And I knew I'd never figure it out in Pittsburgh. Home is where the heart is after all, right?

So there I was, face to face with reality and for once, I actually wasn't that scared. Taking a deep breath, I gripped onto the strap of my backpack and then made my way cautiously up the stairs and into the school. Kids of all ages, shapes, sizes and even color moved past each other easily, like they had done a thousand times before. With a small sigh, I shifted my strap a bit and looked down at my palm. In a hurry, I had scribbled down my locker number messily; that way if I did forget it, I wouldn't have to ask anyone for help.

"O317, okay. That should be easy enough to find." I mumbled to myself. It took me a minute or two but I eventually found it. After apologizing to countless people for bumping into them, I stood in front of my locker. Pulling my locker from my jean pocket, I held it in my left hand as I tried to get the locker door open. Grunting, I let my backpack slide down my arm. I placed my lock on top of it and tried again with both hands. It was jammed shut so badly it was almost as if someone had super glued it to be so. With one last frustrated tug, I gave up. I had been there for less then five minutes and things were already starting to go wrong. Just as I went to walk away, a dark haired boy around my height strolled over to me. We made eye contact for a brief second before he hit my locker rhythmically twice.

Cocking my eyebrow at him, I continued to watch as he effortlessly pulled it open. He then grinned at me. "Had that locker last year," he said, his voice sounding smooth. I nodded slowly, not sure of exactly what had just happened. "Um, thanks?"

He then started to walk away. "No problem. Take 'er easy."

I frowned slightly and looked back and fourth from my locker to him. "Hey, wait a second!" I called out. My heart froze for a mere second. I had no idea what I was doing. It figured one of my biggest flaws had to be speaking out without thinking first. It may have been because he had just helped me and I saw a possible friendship in the air, it could have been because I was new and he was the first person to approach me, nicely. Or it could have been because I found him attractive. I didn't know but I didn't have time to think it over either. He stopped and slowly turned around, his light blue eyes staring into mine, as if reading my exact thoughts.

"The names Jason," he said. "See ya around, Sarah." Jason then turned around again and walked over to a much taller boy who had light brown hair and was wearing light blue jeans. And within seconds, they both disappeared down the hallway and around the corner.

Looking surprised, I just stared. How did he know my name and why? Was he a stalker? Did I know him from somewhere? So many questions ran through my mind, my brain actually hurt. I then shook my head. I had to focus on getting my things into my locker and finding my first class, not some strange boy who probably knew where I slept or something. I grabbed my backpack and lock and then began putting my books and binders inside of it.

"Sarah!" A familiar voice called. I turned to see my younger cousin, Topanga running happily towards me. She then reached me and pulled me into a bear hug. With the little air I had left, I giggled and hugged her back.

"Holy Pangers, you're acting like you haven't seen me in years," I said playfully. I had trouble pronouncing her name when we were younger and it had always come out as Pangers. So eventually, it stuck and oddly enough, it never went away. I was the only person allowed to call her such though. If anyone else even attempted it, it probably would have been the last. Growing up, she was not only my cousin but my best friend. Even to that day, we shared no secrets and she remained to be the only person I could trust, the only person who had never hurt me in one way or another. I was beyond grateful to have her.

Topanga squeezed me one last time before letting go. "Oh shush," she grinned. "How does it feel to be back in Philadelphia for good? How do you like John Adams so far?" She wondered excitedly.

I stuffed everything except my math book and purple binder into my locker and then locked it shut. We began walking, my books held tightly to my chest. Topanga did the same. "I really missed it," I told her. "I mean, we left when I was four and I've gotten to visit every couple of summers but it's not the same, you know?"

Topanga nodded in agreement. "I hear you, my parents tried to move me to Pittsburgh as well last year. That's why I live with Aunt Prudence," she said. "I couldn't stand the thought of being away from Cory or any of my other friends for that matter. It must have been very hard for you," she spoke softly.

I shrugged slightly. "It was but it's okay because I'm back now," I smiled.

"That you are," she smiled back. "And it's going to be a great year."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two- Three Peas in a Pod**

I had survived my first day of John Adams. And happily too, may I add. Everyone was surprisingly nice to me, unlike the schools I had been unwillingly transferred to in Pittsburgh. I had a strong feeling that Topanga was right; it was going to be a good year. I made my way to my locker and when I got there, I rhythmically banged on it twice, just like the mysterious boy, Jason, had shown me earlier. When it opened, I grinned with pride and pulled out my backpack, shoving my books inside. Before I had the chance to close it, Topanga strolled over to me chipper as ever. "Hey," I said, the proud grin still present on my face.

"Hey there cuz," she said in a song-like tone. "Cory wanted to go to Chubbies after school, so, I was wondering if you wanted to tag along?" she asked, more out of curiosity then pity. "Seeing as how your technically new here and all,"

I shut my locker and threw the straps over my shoulder, following her as she walked down the hall, her beautiful hair flowing flawlessly. "Sure," I said almost to quickly. "What's Chubbies though? Is that some kind of restaurant or something?"

Topanga let out a small laugh. "It is but it's more like John Adams' hotspot for hanging out, everyone goes there, popular or not," she said as a matter of fact like.

I gave a half smile. I was never good around crowds, mainly because I wasn't really a people person. Not because people didn't like me, but because I chose to not give them the opportunity to chose such options. "Okay, sounds good," I agreed.

Topanga lit up. "Perfect!" She laced her arm through mine and we picked up the pace. "Now you can finally meet Cory and our best friend, Shawn," She held her head high, proudly almost. I knew how much she cared about Cory. Even when we were knee high to grasshoppers, she always spoke highly of him. They had the kind of relationship that most people envied because it was real and full of nothing but love, hope and promise.

"I can't wait," I said truthfully. She smiled happily one last time but this time no words were spoken in return. Instead, she marched me on to what she refereed to several times as her favorite place in the world. I was excited but a little nervous too. I knew I shouldn't have been nervous though. I was with my cousin, so I wasn't alone or anything. I mean, after all, what was the worst thing that could happen?

It didn't take us long to get there. In fact, Chubbies was not even two blocks away from where I lived, which was actually quite convenient considering I loved burgers and fries like a fat kid loved chocolate. I followed her down a small flight of stairs and watched her be greeted by a tall, curled haired boy with a bright smile. I assumed he was Cory, mainly because of the hair. Topanga had once referred to him as a "brillow-head" and I hadn't forgotten it since. He pulled her into a tight hug and kissed her on the cheek motioning her to come and sit beside him, rambling indistinctly. I stood awkwardly at the bottom of the stairs and looked around, tugging at the loop on my dark blue jeans. The place was nice, there were lots of seats, decorations that made you feel more at home and it reeked of grease, in the best way possible. The smell instantly made my mouth want to water and my tummy grumble; I couldn't wait to eat. Food was a necessity for me. I ate every chance I got. It was a shock I didn't weigh at least two hundred pounds more then what I did.

"Actually,"Topanga let go of Cory's hand and looked over towards me. She took a few steps over to me, grabbed me by the hand and pulled me back over to the table. "I wanted to introduce you to my cousin, Sarah." she told him sweetly.

Cory gave me a genuine, nice to meet you smile and held out his hand. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Sarah!" Hesitating for a second, I shook his hand and smiled back. "Topanga has actually mentioned you quite a few times. I thought you lived in Pittsburgh, though?"

I pulled my hand back and awkwardly stuck both of them into my jean pockets and kicked a stray french fry away from the table. "I did," I said. "But my Grandmother got sick, so it was best for me in more then one way to come back to Philly," I explained. "I live with my," I looked at Topanga. "Our, Aunt Julie now," I corrected. "My parents are both flakes, so,"

"Oh, well, I'm sorry to hear," he said. "But at the same time, welcome back to Philadelphia. It really is a great town!" he beamed.

"Yeah," I agreed. I couldn't help but return a smile. "Thanks,"

Without warning, a set of footsteps barreled down the steps and over to us. A boy with a dark brown shag and worn out leather jacket stood before us. He easily moved his hair from his eyes with one swipe and took a breath, bending over for a second to catch his breath. "Sorry, I'm late you guys," Regaining his posture and breath, he continued. "Something happened at the trailer park that I-" he then noticed another person in their conversation. His tired eyes quickly flickered to interested ones. "Whose this?"

Topanga looked at me encouragingly, as if telling me to speak up with her eyes. I hesitated again for a minute but then realized that by being a chicken-shit, was no way of going to make new friends. "Sarah," I smiled at him. "And you must be Shawn." I said. He looked at me questionably and then at his two best friends. I let out a small laugh. "I swear I'm not a stalker or anything," I continued. "I'm Topanga's older cousin. She talks about you and Cory quite a bit," I rambled.

Cory looked over at Topanga with a big goofy grin, running his hand through his thick curly brown hair. "We-ell Topanga," he chuckled cockily. "You talk about me?"

Topanga playfully hit him. "Oh shush, you already know I do,"

"So, Sarah," Shawn said with a sly grin moving his hair from his forehead again, except for this time less frantic.

Topanga looked at him. "Don't even think about it,"

"What? I'm just being friendly," he nearly pouted.

"Well, be friendly," she said emphasizing the last word. "To any other girl that isn't my cousin," she said. Shawn looked at me and shrugged.

"Hey, it never hurts to try,"

I let out a small giggle and with one last exchange of friendly glances, we all made our way back into the booth; Cory beside Topanga and Shawn beside me. The boys ordered a hamburger each with a side of fries and Topanga ordered a salad with extra dressing and croutons. I ordered a plate of onion rings. Our drinks were served first and we laughed about old memories, making new ones in the process, embarrassing moments and just simple things really. I knew my return Philadelphia would be a good one but I had no idea it would it be that good. I had been back less then two days and I already felt like I never wanted to leave.

**Topanga's POV**:

Having my cousin finally living in Philadelphia was amazing. As little kids we were super close and even through the distance, I liked to believe it didn't change anything. Sarah was one of the very few people, along with Cory of course, that I could trust with anything and the fact that she was family made it just that much better. I watched with a smile as she talked with Cory and Shawn, well, mostly Shawn mainly because Cory was either too busy stuffing his face cutely with fries or was turned towards me, rambling about something either completely irrelevant to the conversation we were having or was making excellent points towards it. Sarah had always been the person I went to about anything. From crying over a lost crayon, to being mad about being grounded, from gushing over Cory and some heart ache that had followed suit. It didn't matter what it was, she was there and vice-versa. I was glad she was not only my cousin but one of my best friends.

"So, Pangers, where to after this?" Sarah asked, grabbing one of the very few onion rings that was left on her nearly clean plate. Cory and Shawn looked at me in sync, chuckles threatening to escape from their lips. I shot a simple "if you ever repeat that again" glare and their grins slowly faded after they looked at each other and let a small one slip. I glared at them again but they didn't dare look back. Little turds.

"How about we all go and see a movie or something?" Shawn suggested, stuffing three french fries into his mouth nonchalantly. Sarah moved a stray piece of blonde hair away from her face and her blue eyes seemed to lit up.

"Sure! I haven't been to see a movie in God knows how long," she said excitedly.

I frowned. "I'd love to, but Feeny already assigned homework so I should probably go home after this and do it," My statement was followed by a nod of agreement but Cory and Sarah and Shawn rolling their eyes. "What? I need to get good grades if I ever want to get into Yale or another high end college," I concluded.

Sarah laughed and ate another onion ring. "Topanga, you're fifteen years old, you have plenty of time to get good grades," She said air quoting. "Just do it after the movie," she said telling me, more then suggesting so. I looked at Shawn and then I looked at Cory, who thus shrugged as if in agreement.

"Well, I don't know," And at that, Sarah practically shoved Shawn out of the booth and skipped over to me, yanking me past Cory and up the stairs, leaving them both behind.

"Come on Pangers! Live a little, life isn't just about grades, you know!" Lacing her arm through mine, she proudly moved up them and out the doors.

"I like this girl," I had heard Shawn laugh before we were fully up the stairs and out. I knew she probably didn't remember where the theater was but I also knew at that moment she probably didn't care. I was jealous of the fact that Sarah was spontaneous and felt like she could live a little. I fixed my red blouse and followed her regretfully.

See, I was raised to believe grades were everything. My parents weren't super strict. If anything, they might as well have been hippies but they did, obviously, love me and they taught me how important someones education really was. And I still strongly believe it to this day. Without an education, how could anyone be anything, right? The mind set didn't last long. Before I knew it, all four of us were at the theater in a row of four, laughing at something silly that was playing on the screen. Cory put his arm shyly around me and I bit my lip at his cuteness. We had been together since we were in diapers, yet, he still treated me as if I was fragile enough to break and as if I was a new crush. He was always doing little things to try and impress me. But that wasn't why I loved him. I loved him because he accepted me for who I was and never expected me to change; even when I was a weird kid who danced around his kitchen with a make up heart painted on my face. His unconditional love and pure heart is what kept me on cloud nine. I glanced over at Sarah and smiled when I saw her staring at the screen, her eyes lit up and a smile plastered on her face like it was her first memorable Christmas. I know she had been through a lot. So maybe putting aside my grades, for one night, wouldn't be so bad after all. I was surrounded by the three people I cared about the most in the entire world. So for once, nothing else seemed to matter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three- Trouble In Paradise**

The blaring of my alarm clock awoke me from a dead sleep; the bright sun leaked through my window and stained the carpet, signalling the arrival of a good morning. With a tired groan, I reached from beneath the warmth security of my blanket and hit the snooze button. Every morning, I always wanted five more minutes of sleep. As if five minutes would do anything anyways, but it didn't matter. Five minutes was still five minutes. Being at a new school, I knew being tardy was a big no no. So, knowing five minutes would turn into ten, and ten would turn into fifteen and so on and so fourth, regretfully, I pulled myself from beneath my covers and dragged myself into the bathroom that sat so cruely at the end of the hall. I looked into the mirror with a sigh. Staring back at me, was a thin, yet well curved and tired looking blonde. Her blue-green eyes looked almost lifeless at that moment, but the river of freckles that swam beneath them on the bridge of her nose gave that life back in a sense. I squished my cheeks, squinted my eyes and made a weird sound. I was two years away from being an adult but really, I was nowhere close, and I didn't want to be.

After I got dressed, in dark jeans, a purple tank top and a white zip up sweater; I tied my hair back into a poytail and let some lose hairs fall, to make up for the bangs I couldn't have. Growing up, I always hated my cowlick, especially considering it was in the middle of my forehead. Seeing multiple girls with bangs made me jealous and resentful of the genes I seemed to have been cursed with. I made my way down the stairs, book bag on arm, a semi-good attitude at heart. My aunt was in the kitchen, making a pot of coffee and humming a tune that sounded familiar but I couldn't quite pin point.

"I'm off to school Aunt Julie," I called to her.

She looked towards the kitchen door with a smile and waved her hand. "See you later, sweetie!" And at that, I left.

Walking down the streets of Philly felt so strange, but the best kind of strange. I had been back for less then a week yet it felt like I had never left. I knew I was far away from finding myself still but I didn't care. The only thing I cared about at that moment was the sun shining down on my face and the birds chirping from every which way. Cheesy I know, but hey, at sixteen, I was allowed to be cheesy in any way I knew how to be, right? I looked up at the street signs and knew I wasn't far from Cory's house. The night before we all went our separate ways from the movies and had all agreed to meet at his house for the walk to school the next morning. At first, I was resistant but that was only because I was shy and hated to seem like I was a cling on or something. It took me all of five minutes to reach his house though. I found it funny; when I was younger, I had passed his street a thousand times, so to know I'd be there again 10 or so more years later was just ironic. I was used to being alone, so having Topanga, and now Cory and Shawn, was a new but great feeling. I frowned. His house was huge. It was almost as if I was staring at a mansion. With a deep breath, I made my way around back like they had told me to the night before. When I reached his backyard, I stared in awe again. From the patio, to the tree house and to the never ending fence, it was also huge. And beautiful. Though I was sure Cory knew how lucky he was, I made a mental note to remind him later. I was used to apartment buildings or duplexes. I had never lived in a house, let alone anything remotely close to what I was about to walk in to.

Once I finally reached his backdoor, I peered into the kitchen before knocking on the door. Inside his even bigger kitchen, stood the two boys from the hallway the day before. I felt a lump in my throat and my stomach twist. What the heck was wrong with me? I took one last deep breath and worked up the courage to actually knock. Both boys immediately looked towards the door, to each other and then back to the door again. It seemed like an eternity before the taller boy with brown hair came to the door and opened it.  
I bit my lip nervously. "Um, I-is Topanga already here or-"

The taller boy nodded quickly with a genuine smile. "Yeah, come on in. She and Shawn have been here for a bit," He opened the door wider and stepped aside.

I hesitated for a second but then shyly stepped in. I made eye contact with Jason for a brief second before nervously looking away. I always hated being around new people. I mean, I had met Jason the day before, kind of, but he was still a stranger and I didn't even know the other boys name.

"Eric Matthews by the way, we didn't have the pleasure of meeting yesterday." He shut the door behind me and then flashed me a smile, while holding his hand out to me.  
Looking down at his hand, I bit my lip again and then shook it. "Sarah Ma-"

Eric nodded with another smile . "I know," he then walked over to the stairs that leaked into what I imagined to be an even large portion to their house. "I'll go get them," And at that, he bolted up the stairs, leaving me standing awkwardly by the back door. I then frowned. How the heck did they know who I was? Jason knew my name before I even met anyone. I was the new girl, but it definitely didn't seem like it. Philadelphia wasn't a huge place but it didn't exactly have a tiny population either. It wasn't like everyone knew everyone. Or did they? My head hurt.

Jason hoisted himself up onto the kitchen counter, crossed his feet and took a sip out of the juice he was holding and looked at me. I continued to frown. "Um, Jason, right?" I asked.

He smirked and nodded. "Good memory."

"How did you," I looked towards the stairs. "And Eric, both know my name, before I told either of you?"

Eric then trotted back down the stairs, Topanga, Cory and Shawn not far behind him. Eric tilted his head towards a separate door in the kitchen. "Let's go Jason. Or we'll be late." And at that, Eric disappeared through it, revealing a very tidy and well arranged living room, with pictures everywhere and an interesting looking couch.

Jason took one last sip of his drink, basket ball dunked it into the garbage that was five feet in front of me, hopped down and headed towards the same direction. "Magic," he said in a lone tone, nearly whisper. He shot me a wink and before I knew it, he was gone as well.

Before I had time to process any of it, Topanga came over to me and looked back and fourth from me to the door. "What was that about?"

I shook my head. "I'm not sure," I then decided not to let it overwhelm me. "Anyways! I'm ready for another day of learning. How about you guys?" Cory moved past me, opened the door and Topanga was the first to go out, shocker there. I was next and then Shawn and last but not least, of course, Cory.

"You have a lot to learn about wanting to learn babe," Shawn teased. He threw his bag losely over his shoulder and all four of us made our way to school.

"Hey, it's not like I'm anything like Pangers. I wouldn't live at school given the chance, I just like meeting new people. Just the new experience all together is awesome." I smiled brightly, skipping ahead, soon followed by a twirl. Shawn and Cory exchanged looks and did their best to suppress a chuckle, just as they did when they first heard me call Topanga what I always had.

"Excuse me! Just because I enjoy knowing important facts about what is taught in our educational system does not mean I would live there." Topanga said as a matter of fact like.

"The fact that you enjoy learning at all, proves her point," Shawn then gave a devilish smirk. "Pangers," He snickered but was quickly countered with a hard punch in his right shoulder and a look that could kill. "Ow," he groaned out.

I giggled. "Should've known that one was coming,"

After ten minutes of playfully picking on Topanga and then receiving the repercussions after, we reached John Adams. Cory and Topanga walked ahead, hand in hand down the hall way while Shawn and I awkwardly strayed behind.

"What mush heads," I said pretending to be sick.

Shawn laughed. "Yeah, but when you've been around for as long as I have, you learn to get used to it. It'd be weird if they weren't,"

I felt slightly hurt hearing his reply, but did my very best to hide it. I was only hurt mainly because I didn't get the opportunity that he had, to grow up with my cousin and see her every day, to have a solid friendship with someone. See, I was the type of person who wore her emotions on her face. Whether I was mad, sad, confused or just plain happy, everyone knew it, words spoken or not. It became silent between the two of us. I wasn't sure if it was because he sensed how I felt or if it was because we didn't have much to talk about. It didn't take long for the silence to be broken though.

"So um, I was wondering," Shawn rubbed the back of his neck. "If you don't have any plans Saturday, if you maybe wanted to get a burger at Chubbies or something?"

I smiled, looking away shyly, pretending it didn't phase me at all. "You mean like a date?"

"Well," Shawn quickly jumped back in. "Not if you don't want to consider it that, we could just go as fr-"

"I'd love to," I looked back at him, still smiling.

Shawn clapped his hands together and let out a small chuckle. "Great! Meet me there at 5?"

"See you then Shawn," And at that, I turned down the hall and made my way to my locker. My day had already been made. It didn't seem to take much anymore for that to happen. I wasn't really looking for a relationship or anything that followed it, but Shawn seemed sweet so I saw no harm in it. I hit my locker twice and it popped open. I grabbed my books from my backpack and shoved everything in, except of course my home room books. When I shut my locker, a very tall and greased up looking boy stood there confidently, leaning against my neighbors locker, arms crossed, a smirk plastered on his face. I had slightly jumped, not expecting anyone to be there but then raised my eye brow at him.

"Can I help you with something?" I locked my locker shut and held my books to my chest, waiting impatiently for his response. Not a single word came from his mouth at that second but he already annoyed me for some reason.

"The name's Harley Kiener. You, me, Chubbies, Saturday." He was very full of himself and I really didn't like it. The tiny bit of annoyance that had coursed through me a moment before grew even bigger.

"Uh, no thanks." I turned on my heel and began walking towards my class. "I don't know even you. And besides, I already have a date. Sorry,"

Harley quickly caught up to me. "Don't you know who I am? You can't just say no to me,"

I stopped and let out a laugh, shaking my head to myself. I then turned to him. "Didn't we just establish this? By the way you're going, I really don't want to."

Harley glared. "Whose the yutz you're goin' with anyways?"

I rolled my eyes. "Not that it's your business, but my friend Shawn. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get to class. Unlike some people, I actually care about my education instead of trying to pick up the opposite sex without even knowing them. Later."

"Shawn? As in Shawn Hunter? That bozo is dead."

**Harley's POV:**

I trudged my way down the hallway, with one thing on my mind. As king of the jungle, so to speak, I always got what I wanted. Whether it was younger kids' lunch money, the last decent meal left in the cafeteria that day or a girl, for that matter, Harley Kiener never went without; believe me you. Cracking my knuckles, I looked up and down the hallways as some kids scattered and others did themselves a favor and locker dived. That Hunter kid was going to pay, in more ways then one. Nobody stole a girl right out from under my feet, everyone knew it, and he was about to feel it. Sure, she was a bit younger then me and I didn't know her or anything about her, but she was fresh meat and I liked 'em like that. The fact that she also had an attitude made me want her even more. I wondered why simple things in life like that played out as such. The things you couldn't have, or lost out on, it made you want them more. Welcome to being human I suppose.

"Harley!" A squeaky but furmilar voice tolled through the hallway. I turned to see Joey and Frankie, my two favorite sidekicks coming towards me, Joey as hyper as always. "Been lookin' all over for ya! Where you been?"

"Around," I replied. "Say, Joey, Frankie, you haven't happened to have seen Shawn Hunter lurkin' around these them hallways, have ya?"  
Exchanging looks, Joey let out a laugh and did a small shoulder shrug. "Actually, as a matter of fact Harley, we's just took his lunch money in the bathroom," he grinned proudly, which of course made me grin in return. Oh how proud I was of their scheming ways.  
"Perfect. I'll see you boys around later. I've got me some business to take care of."

And at that, I turned my back to them and headed to the one place set in my mind like stone and itt took me all of five minutes to reach it. I looked around to make sure no teachers, or Feeney, were around and once I made sure they weren't, I pushed the bathroom door open and shot a random kid a death glare who became wide eyed and ran past me as if his tail was on fire. Standing in front of the mirror, was none other then the person I had been hunting down. Oh the irony.

"Shawn," I walked over to him and roughly grabbed him by the shoulder, pulling him close to me, a cheeky grin plastered over my devilishly handsome face. His expression changed from proud of his appearance, to worried about what possible things he could have done to have ticked me off. "My good old pal, Shawn,"

"Harley! I was just leaving," he nervously laughed.

I let out a laugh and put my free hand to my chest. "Ho-oh, you're funny Hunter. No, no. You're not goin' nowhere."

"Wh-what did I do?"

"The new girl, Sarah?"

Shawn frowned and regretfully looked up at me. "Yeah? What about her?"  
"I know you asked her out. Cancel it." I squeezed his shoulder harder, which made him wince. "Or I'll cancel you." After one more squeeze, I let him go, watched as his instinctively grabbed it and then left, making sure the bathroom door slammed behind me. I was pretty sure I had made my point. Shawn was no dumby, or at least from what I myself had witnessed, didn't seem to be. He and his friend Baboon knew better then to go against me. Everyone did for that matter. And with a satisfied smirk, I made my way down the hall, setting my sights on the first unknowing victim that just so happened to land in it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four- Chubbie's Dinner Date**

Saturday rolled around fast. I stood in front of my mirror, frowning at my appearance. For not really interested in dating, having a relationship, or just being with someone in general, I sure was skeptical about how I looked. I decided to wear a tight fitted black skirt and a baby blue, v-necked long sleeved shirt. I tucked it neatly into my skirt for what seemed like the thousandth time an then adjusted the silver butterfly necklace I had quickly thrown on. I had even gone as far as curling my thin blonde hair and threw it partially back. Ugh, what the heck was I turning into? My thing was jeans and t-shirts, not skirts and semi-revealing shirts. With a sigh, I gave up trying and made my way down the stairs to get my shoes on. I slipped on a pair of plain black high heels, grabbed my keys and headed for the door. But of course, was quickly interrupted.

"Well don't you look fancy. Going anywhere in particular?" My aunt suddenly said.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. The last thing I needed was a lecture about the things I was doing. "Just out with a friend Aunt Julie. I'll be back in a few hours, okay?"

"Ooh, a guy friend?" She wondered. Aunt Julie was a tiny woman, she was practically five foot nothing, a hundred pounds soaking wet and her super long brown hair hid any kind of figure she must have had. She always wore it down, but for the entire 16 years I had been alive, not once did I ever see a knot in it. Though it always did seem to stay the same length. And her friendly green eyes never lost their spark either. I rolled my eyes at her which made her chuckle. "Okay fine, you don't have to tell me. I know I'm not your Mom. But just be safe and be home by 10 please,"

With an agreeing grunt, I pulled open the door and was finally on my way. I had only been to Chubbie's once and it was the night Topanga, Cory, Shawn and I all hung out for the first time, yet I remembered how to get there like I had done so a thousand times before.  
Chubbie's always seemed packed full of people, no matter what time of day it was. It wasn't really a surprise though. It was a great place. I took a deep breath, smoothed down my skirt and made my way in. I looked around for a few minutes to see if I could see Shawn anywhere and when I couldn't, I found a table closer to where the pool table was. Two older guys I was guess were in college at least were playing and would laugh each time the other missed. I hated that I was an impatient person. I drove myself nuts with it. Glancing at the clock, I noticed that it was six eleven; not too bad I suppose. Maybe Shawn was just running late. I kept trying to convince myself it was nothing more.

"Can I take your order, hon?" A voice suddenly came, interrupting my worrisome thoughts. Standing at my table was a tall girl with long curly brown hair. She was wearing what I was assuming was the 'official' Chubbie's uniform. Her one pieced outfit that stopped just above her knees, which was was mostly covered by a snow white apron, was a bubble gum pink and her name tag, which read Kara, was also white. She was wearing knee high stockings and black flats. She clicked her pen against her notepad as she chewed her gum quite loudly and waited for my response. I gave her a halfhearted smile.

"Um, I'll just get a soda for now I guess. I'm waiting for someone." I told her.

She nodded and quickly scribbled it down. "Coke, okay?"

"Coke's fine. Thank you." I nodded in return.

She finished scribbling it and then tilted her pen towards me. "One coke coming right up." And at that, she walked away to take some more orders.

I tapped my fingers on the table and looked around again. Still no sign of him. I watched as Kara made her way around the tables and then disappear behind the cash counter. I found myself to become pretty pathetic as I watched people and what they were doing' the fun they were having, only to try and kill time, to try and bury my concern. What was becoming of me? I wasn't sure, but I didn't like it. I hoped Shawn hurried up. I held grudges and if there was one thing I hated almost as much as being lied to, it was being stood up. This was the prime example of why I didn't date or go out on dates. Why ask someone out if you were just not going to show up? His cat better have died or something, as horrible as that sounded. I knew he'd probably never hear the end of it if he didn't show up. I glanced up at the clock again. Man, did I ever feel like a Mother waiting for her kid to get home from being out for the very first time by themselves. It was almost as if I was watching the clock like it was going out of style. Ugh. It was a little after six thirty at that point.

"One coke," Kara smiled placing the can and then a glass full off ice with a lemon wedge in it, in front of me. "Would you like anything else?"

I pulled them both close to me and shook my head. "No, I'm alright. Thank you."

Kara smiled but said nothing more and then headed to where she needed to go, a large platter that held at least three plates on top of it at hand. I let out another side, cracked my coke open and began to pour it inside the glass. I decided that if he didn't show up by the time I was done drinking it, I was going to leave. I felt so stupid. About half way through my drink, I heard a familiar voice not to far away from me. Looking up towards the stairs, I watched as Cory made his way down the stairs, Eric not to far behind him.

"Eric, for the last time. I am NOT going to wash your underwear. You're what, eighteen? Do it yourself, "  
"Awh, come on Core, Mom's at work and I need something clean to wear," Eric whined. He was obviously teasing him, but Cory didn't see it that way. With a frustrated groan, he hopped off the last step and made his way over to the cashier, where a large man who was perspiring more grease then sweat stood, flipping through a magazine.

"Don't you have friends?" Cory wondered, digging out his wallet. "Where's Jason?"

"He's on his way now." Eric said. A girl then caught his eye. She was well endowed, had super long chestnut colored hair and was wearing clothing a little girl would probably be uncomfortable in. "'Til then, keep it cool little bro." And at that, Eric chased after her like she was a steak on a string and he was a starving lion. Rolling my eyes, I got out of my seat and made my way over to Cory. Eric was such a typical teenage guy.

"Hey Cory," I said shyly.

"Two cheeseburgers with a large side of fries please," Cory said, sliding the man a ten dollar bill. He then turned to me. After he realized who I was, he smiled. "Oh hey Sarah, what are you doing here? Did Topanga invite you?" He wondered warmly, looking around.

Running a hand through my hair, I nervously shifted. "Well no, I um, was supposed to be here on a date with Shawn," I paused when Cory raised his eyebrows at me with a smirk. "But he's an hour or so late. Um, I was just wondering if you had seen him?"

Cory's smirk slowly faded. He shook his head. "Nope, sorry Sarah; I haven't seen him since school."

"It's not your fault," I smiled. "Thanks. I'll see you at school tomorrow, okay?" He gave me a nod of approval and I gave him a friendly pat on the arm before heading back over to my table. I set the money I owed, plus a tip beside my nearly empty glass and made my way to the stairs. Half way up, I was nearly knocked back down. Gasping, I grabbed onto the railing and glared up at the person who had grabbed me to not only make sure I didn't fall backwards but to stabilize themselves as well. It didn't take me long to realize it was Jason; Eric's friend.

"Sorry!" He kind of laughed.

I continued to glare. "Don't you look before you run?"

Jason paused for a moment. "Not usually."

"I noticed."

"Have you seen Eric by any chance?"

"He's where the pool table is with some girl," I responded back, still slightly upset that he nearly made me land on my head.

"Thanks." And at that, he moved swiftly passed me but then stopped at the bottom and turned back towards me. "Hey, are you okay?"

I raised my eyebrow at him. Why did he care? Man, he was a weird boy. "I'm recovering from a near death experience, but I'm pretty sure I'll be okay," I retorted back sarcastically.

Jason laughed. "Okay miss attitude. It just seemed like something was bothering you, was all. I was just being the kind, caring gentleman that I am." He put his hand to his heart and raised his chin towards the ceiling as if he were in a poorly directed movie that hardly had any ratings, good ones at least. I couldn't help but smile.

"I'll make sure to let my heart know that the next time you give it an attack."

"Are you hitting on me?" He smirked.

I was slightly taken a back and scoffed at him. "You only wish, Marsden." He then furred his eyebrows at me and shot me a confused, how the hell did you know that? look. I giggled. "You're not the only one to do some research. See ya around." And at that, I made my up the remainder of the stairs and out of the restaurant.

I loved leaving people wondering. It almost made me feel all warm and tingly inside. It was dark and the wind had picked up a bit but it was nothing unbearable and definitely not something I wasn't used to. The winds Pittsburgh were really nasty sometimes. With a sigh, I made my way back home as slowly as I could. I was in a rotten mood and just wanted to be left alone. I thought maybe a detour would help, considering it would get me home a lot less sooner . I turned down a random street and kicked random stones or pop cans that just so happened to get in my way. I could remember being five years old and making it a contest with a friend to see who could kick the same stone for the longest without it straying off too far. Being as I was a klutz and had no balance or accuracy at all, I usually always lost. But I didn't care, it was well worth it just for a giggle. I continued to turn down random streets, not caring if I got lost or not. If worst came to worst, I'd just turn back the way I had come from, despite multiple turns and go from there. It was kind of eerie though; the sound of my heels clicking against the pavement, a random dog or two's barks and the sound of trash rolling every once in a while. It was relaxing however at the same time. I came to a dead stop when I reach an area that was bombarded with trailers. I assumed it was a trailer park. I knew for years that there was one in Philadelphia but I had never actually been to it or seen it. Awful rumors would emanate about it; about how awful the people that lived inside of them were. Trailer trash was a name that was often thrown around and I hated it. I was raised to be nonjudgmental and to believe that everyone deserved a chance. Never judge a book by it's cover hit very close to home at that moment. I shook my head. People were so cruel. Not everyone had been blessed with the privilege to live in huge suburban houses with large pools and a backyard that was probably bigger then my aunts house and then some. I truly didn't understand it.  
I contemplated on wandering inside, just to see how different it was but quickly decided against it when I spotted Shawn walking across the gravel with two large garbage bags at hand. I frowned and ducked behind a tree. Thank God for not being the size of a humpback whale, I thought. I peered from behind it and watched him. I felt like such a creeper but I couldn't help it. What was he doing there? Maybe he was helping a friend.

"Shawn! Hurry up, you're gonna make your Father miss his game because you're taking so long," A soft voice echoed. He rolled his eyes and quickly made his way over to a set of large dumpsters and threw the bags inside.

"Yeah, yeah Mom. You do realize I was only blessed with two feet, right? Not my fault us Hunter's aren't mutated freaks!" Shawn then made his way back the way he came. and before I knew it, he was gone.

Shawn was a trailer park kid? Hm, you learn something new every day I suppose. It in no way made me think differently of him but it did slightly change my feelings on why he could have possibly stood me up for what was supposed to be our date. I wondered if he was ashamed of where he came from and didn't want me to know. Either that or he was just a complete butt hole and enjoyed hurtful reactions. I doubted it though. I convinced myself right then and there that there must have been a reasonable explanation. Looking around, I made sure no one had seen me and then quickly made my way out of the area. Lord only knew what would happen next if I stayed. I was bound to attract any kind of drama. As long as I remembered, it had always been that way. Within the half hour, I finally made my way back home.  
My aunt was in living room, the television acting as white noise while she was engulfed by a book that looked longer then my homework text books. I rolled my eyes and shut the door behind me as I kicked my shoes messily off, not caring where or how they landed. I got about four steps up when she finally noticed.

"Sarah! How was your date?" She asked cheerily.

"I'm not sure. Fine on my end I suppose, my soda and I had a great time," I said very mono-toned.

My aunt frowned. "I'm sorry honey. At least I don't have to worry now though, right?" She asked, trying to be funny.

"You're not helping, Aunt Julie. I'm just going to go to bed. Goodnight."

Before she could speak again, I raced up the stairs and locked my door. I ripped my skirt off and flung it towards my closet. I knew then why I never wore the stupid things. Looking around, I settled on a pair of fuzzy pajama shorts and then collapsed on my bed. The day felt so dragged on, but I fell asleep hoping and praying the next day ahead of me would be a much better one. I wasn't sure if I could handle much more. The biggest thing I dreaded was the bound to happen confrontation with Shawn. I had no idea what I was going to say to him, or if I wanted to say anything at all. All I did know, was that I was very tired and that was the very last thing I _wanted_ to think about.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five- Forgive, Forget, Regret**

The school bell rang loudly signaling first period was close. I held my books to my chest and was quickly on my way, but not before smoothing down my red fleece sweater. Oh how I dreaded mornings. Most days I just wanted to dig my eyes out with a spoon because they burned from trying to resist my eyelids from opening. As I walked, dodging people here and there, I noticed Cory and Topanga, hand in hand and as happy as could be. How romantically typical. Love was an iffy subject for me but I truly did envy their relationship and I knew that they would be together probably forever. If there ever was a relationship close to perfect and one that I'd want mine to be similar to one day, it was definitely theirs. I couldn't wait to watch her walk down the aisle, a beautiful wedding down closely hugging her skin while he goofily grinned at her, knowing no other guy would ever be a threat again. Oh boy, did I ever need to lay off the old cheesy romance movies. My parents were the living proof that happily ever after was more or less hardly the case. It was all just too cliché. However, of course Cory and Topanga weren't them, nor was I, but it was the bases I decided to live off of, for a while anyways. I watched them disappear into their home room and rolled my eyes with a smile. Knowing Shawn wouldn't be far behind, I scurried to my own and luckily made it with no intervenes. That morning I decided I would just avoid him all together. If he couldn't give me a good reason or at least notice that he wasn't going to show, that he had changed his mind, then as far as I was concerned, he deserved no explanation as to why I wanted nothing to do with him. I sat at my desk and placed my binder, textbook and writing notebook neatly in front of me and waited for our teacher to arrive. I looked around and noticed that besides one other student; a very nerdy looking boy whose studies were almost more important than air, the only person in the room was me. At my last school, I should have been given an award for the world's most tardy. I had never once made my classes on time. Hell, I was even late getting to lunch most days. This school was the complete opposite. I wasn't sure if that was something to be proud of or not but I suppose I wasn't complaining, considering it gave me extra time to catch up on anything I felt too lazy to do the night before. I looked through my binder and then let out a frustrated grunt. Of course I didn't have a pencil. I hardly ever did and had to resort to a random classmate to lend me one, which in turn, made me owe them one as well because I would also lose theirs. It was to the point where if I needed one and had to borrow one, they would make sure they got it back at the end of the class. I'd have probably lost my head if it wasn't attached.

"Minkus," I called to the boy softly. "Um, do you have a-" Before I could even finish, he had gotten up, handed me a pencil and then walked back over to his desk.

"For the last time Sarah, my name is Stuart. Please, call me by my name. I was called Minkus throughout all of elementary and I grew to dislike it because of it." He explained, his nasally voice pitching here and there.

I picked up the sharpened pencil he had handed me and nodded. "Sorry Stuart, I'll try to remember for next time. And thank you by the way."

"No problem. I always have an extra of everything, just to be safe; even underwear!"

"That's a little too much information, Stuart." I giggled. He frowned but then smiled when he realized I wasn't laughing to be mean. As if on cue, the second bell alarmed and the crowd of kids that I spent an hour or so with in the morning began to pile in, sitting in their normal seats. Five minutes passed before the teacher came in and it took me a minute to realize it wasn't even our regular teacher. It was Mr. Feeny; our principal and Cory's neighbor. I found it very strange but was glad it was him and not me. I wasn't sure how I'd react if a teacher lived beside me, let alone the principal. I probably would have watched my every move and then some in fear of them using it against me and flunking me just because they could.

"Hello class," he said, walking up to the blackboard. "Mr. Anderson is out sick today, so I will be filling in for him," when the class remained silent, he chuckled slightly. "Well don't get too excited about it."

I couldn't help but smile. I had only met him a handful of times, if that, but he seemed like a decent guy and one hell of a principal. It didn't surprise me that he was probably a good teacher as well. Mr. Feeny placed his paper-thin briefcase down on the and then walked over to the blackboard and began to write down what seemed like a large jumble of numbers that made no sense.

"Alright class, today, we're going to learn some trigonometry. And then, we'll have a pop quiz about it," he said clapping his hands together joyfully. "So make sure to pay attention,"

The whole class groaned in unison. I suddenly didn't like him as much as teacher. I should've known that since he was older, he would have been old fashioned about the work and the amount of it we did. Ironic, isn't it? I looked around and noticed that everyone, especially Minkus, were paying attention like it was the end of the world if they didn't. I figured I should probably do the same. Thirty minutes in, his teaching methods were actually quite interesting. He was old school, yes, but boring? Not entirely. Stretching, I looked around again. The other kids were either jotting down notes as quickly as they could or were listening intensely. I wasn't sure if I was just awfully bored so I had an urge to stretch my legs, or if it was because I actually had to pee, but I knew I needed either or. I timidly raised my hand.

"Ah, yes, Sarah?" My. Feeny pointed towards me.

I gave him a halfhearted smile. "Um, I was just wondering if I can go to the bathroom."

"Well, I don't know. Can you?"

Knowing what he was getting at, my halfhearted smile turned into a full on smile. Despite teaching us something completely different from what we had been learning for the past few days and being what I imagined my parent's teachers were probably like, he really did seem like a good guy. I got out of my seat and silently made my way out of the room, shutting the door behind me. Yep, it was definitely more boredom and wanting to get out more than needing to pee. I felt really lazy for being thankful that the bathroom was pretty well right down the hall from the classroom but at the same time, didn't. I was a very complex person; when I wanted to be.

**Shawn's POV**

I felt really awful. Not the kind of awful that made you not want to crawl out of bed in the morning, but the kind of awful that gave you a deep sunken feeling in your gut and that tugged at your heart strings a little. I had gone out with probably at least half of the girls in school and didn't regret a single date. I was a ladies man, sure, but I was respectful; in most cases anyways. Blowing Sarah off was something I never had any intention of doing, but I also never had any intention of joining the gunk on the bottom of Harley Keiner's sneakers either. She seemed really sweet and like a nice girl, something I often didn't stumble upon due to who I was. And knowing I probably hurt her upset me. But hey, maybe she herself didn't show up herself. Maybe she had a change of heart and realized I wasn't her type. However, it wasn't like she knew I was a trailer park kid, so really, she didn't have a reason that I was aware of. I wasn't ashamed of who I was. I had come a long way in the past 15 years that I had been alive, but I was on the fence of where I came from. Being Cory's best friend was difficult at times, mainly only because he had parents who loved each other endlessly and had never had to worry about cooking some of his meals on a trucks radiator. He lived in a house, he had a family. I had a Dad who was drunk more than he was awake and a Mom who took off every chance she got. Not to mention, my bed was more of a cot then it was a bed. I didn't claim to have it horrible because really, I could have had it a lot worse, but I also could have had it better, which is probably why I strived to be better than most people ever expected I could be. I refused to be just another typical, "trailer trash" Hunter. I pulled my books from my locker and glanced up at the clock. Late, as always, but was that really a surprise? Not at all. Shutting it, I slung my backpack over my shoulder and began walking but was quickly stopped by the sight of Sarah walking right past me. I stopped for a moment, not sure if I should say something, explain what happened, and make up a lie; anything, if I should have just let her come to me or if I should have just left her alone all together. I didn't have much time to decide, however. Sarah and I made eye contact and with a glare, she rushed off into the washroom, the door slamming behind her. I flinched at the sound and then sighed. I blew it and I was well aware of it. Harley was definitely to blame, along with being the fact that I was afraid of him and too much of a coward to stand up to him when he was in the wrong, which was pretty well always. By the looks of it there obviously wasn't much I could do to change it, so giving up seemed to be the only option. With a sigh, I held my books and backpack tighter and then trudged off to my first period class, but not before one last glance towards the bathroom door. I was half tempted to just walk inside and at least apologize for being a such spineless jerk but I knew better. Man, it was going to be a long day; I wished it was over already.

**Back to Sarah's POV**

I stood in front of the bathroom mirrors and frowned. What a- grr. Just the look he gave me made me even angrier than before. But I didn't want to let it completely ruin my day; let him know he got to me. I felt like such a sellout to my own gender. I didn't know why it bothered me as much as it did. I hardly knew Shawn; therefor it wasn't really possible to like him. Maybe it was just an ego thing, I wasn't sure. Flattening down my frizzy hair, I then thinned down my blue long sleeved shirt, unwrinkled my white jeans and made my way out of the bathroom and on my way back to class. For a large school, there really wasn't much to it. The walls were pretty plain, covered in a few random posters here and there and besides that, rows and rows of lockers ran down them. I'd swear if it wasn't for them and the doors leading to each classroom, bathroom and teachers room, there really WOULD be nothing to John Adams. Mind you though, the multiple schools I had been at before were all pretty well the same, except the others never felt quite as; welcoming, as if to say the least.

"Sarah," I heard a deep, familiar voice speak, derailing my train of thought almost instantly. Dreading to see who it was, I slowly turned around. Harley Kienner; the exact butthole I didn't want it to be. With a sigh, I stood for a minute and waited while him and his two lackeys, who never seemed far behind, caught up to me and stood not even five feet away. I remained in silence which gave him a pretty good signal to continue and tell me what the heck he was obviously itching so bad to do.

"Sorry to hear your date flaked on ya, if you had gone out with someone like me," he then popped the collar of his shiny leather jacket. "It wouldn't have happened."

I frowned. "How did you know Shawn didn't show up?" I knew his crowd and Shawn's crowd were entirely different people so it didn't make sense to me.

"Around here, ya gotta have ears everywhere in order to survive," he winked.

I let out a sigh. I really wasn't in the mood for any games. I never thought I'd actually WANT to be back in class as bad as I did then. I still couldn't quite place just what it was about Harley I didn't like, but whatever it was, it definitely didn't go away. "Well that's interesting and all Harley, but I really need to get back before Mr. Feeny gets annoyed by my abstinence," I then turned and began walking away but was quickly stopped by a strong hand grabbing my arm and stopping me. I turned my head and glared at him.

"Just give a guy a minute, jeez," Harley let go of my arm and took a step back almost as if sensing it wasn't a good idea to keep holding on. I pulled my arm away at the same time and continued to glare.

"I know I kinda came across as a bit of a jerk before but hey, it's just my nature I guess. I just wanted to ask you again, on better terms, if you'd maybe wanna go out? Your pick." He grinned.

"As lovely as that offer is," I said sarcastically. "No thanks. See you around, Harley." I then acknowledged his two lackeys. "You guys too I'm sure." And at that, I turned away for the second time and sped walked to class. I didn't even give him a chance to respond and that was how I intended on keeping it; as long as I could anyways. I opened the classroom door slowly and crept my way back in. Shockingly enough, Mr. Feeny didn't even notice and went on teaching the lesson for the day. Glancing up at the clock every two minutes it seemed definitely didn't seem to defuse my boredom; it just made me realize how much further away lunch really was.

The few hours that seemed to drag on, finally faded away and it was lunch. I was the last one to class but the first one out. **T**he lunch room always seemed bigger every time I entered it. I wasn't sure if it was because every face was a strange one or if it was because the school and everything in it was still fresh and brand new. Either way, I felt so out of place. After getting my lunch slopped onto my lunch tray, I awkwardly made my way over to an empty table and began to eat. Before me sat a large pile of mashed potatoes, corn, a juice box and what I assumed was meat loaf. It sure didn't smell or look anything like it though. All those horror stories about awful cafeteria food were already becoming true. Grimacing, I pushed it away from me. I regretted not packing my own lunch. I was hungry but not hungry enough to get sick.

"I know, cafeteria food makes me feel nauseous too." A voice suddenly came. I turned and met eyes with a smirking Jason. I noticed he had a tray of the exact same thing in front of me which caused me to raise an eyebrow at him and return the smirk.

"Yeah? Then why eat it, Einstein ?"

He looked around and then leaned close to me. "Well see Sarah," he said in a low tone. "I pretend to like it just to, you know, fit in." He said trying to sound serious as he looked around again.

I let out a giggle. "Hasn't worked so well yet, has it?" I teased.

Jason took a step back and acted as if he were appalled by my comment. "Ouch; way to crush a guy's ego, Sarah. Sheesh." I giggled again.

"Jason!" I heard Eric call. "Welp, there's loser number one. Better go before my secret is let out for the world to hear," he winked. "See ya," and at that, he walked off. Rolling my eyes, I couldn't help but smile. What a tool, a cute tool, but a tool none the less. I sat by myself for a few minutes until deciding to go and do something, anything, besides sit there alone and wondering if my "meatloaf" was going to suddenly attack me or not. I pushed myself to my feet, grabbed my school books and then made my way, to anywhere but there. Just as I reached the cafeteria doors , the right one swung open and hit me. I flew backwards and landed on my butt, soon followed by the loud banging of my books. I groaned; whoever hit me was about to get hit ten times harder and not by a door.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry!" As he began to help me up, I realized it was Shawn. I pulled my arm away and then got to my feet by myself.

"Thanks but no thanks. I've been stood up enough by you." I growled out. Shawn frowned and then picked up my books and handed them to me. I snatched them away and looked around, some people were giggling still over the fact that I was knocked nearly head over heels; literally. Luckily though, _some _weren't even looking our way when it did happen. Great, this is just what I needed. A reputation already and not a very nice one either. I had a feeling people would say my name but wouldn't actually know who I was unless the comments "You know, the girl, Hunter hit with the cafeteria door?" "Oh, that one!" were used. Yeah, not something I wanted to live with 5 days out of the week.

"Sarah, I'm sorry. Can I explain?"

I shook my head and attempted to move past him. "Nah, I've heard enough excuses all my life. I don't need to hear anymore."

Shawn stopped me. "Please," he said. I glared but didn't try to leave again. Shawn sighed, lightly grabbed my arm and led me outside the cafeteria doors. "Look, I wanted to come. I really did but,"

"But what Shawn?" I asked. A tall blonde haired, blue eyed beauty who I was guessing was a year or so older walked passed us and went into the lunch room but not before winking at him. "Someone like her came up instead? I get it, okay."

Shawn shook his head. "That isn't it. I have a reputation for dating half the school and everyone knows it, yeah. But I'm not that selfish and I'm not like that."

I continued to glare. "Then what is it?" Shawn sighed for the second time.

"Do you know who Harley Kiener is?"

My glare subsided a bit. "What about him?"

Shawn looked around. "Ask anyone if you don't believe me, but he wants you. And he threatened me if I went through with the date." He shuffled his feet a bit and frowned as he ran a hand nervously through his thick brown hair and continued. "I was a wimp, okay? I'm sorry." For some strange reason, I actually believed him.

"Why didn't you just tell me that instead of making me sit there like an idiot then?"

Shawn looked to the ground. "Because I was afraid of your reaction. I didn't think you'd believe me. You can even ask Cory how bad Harley is and can be. I've got enough problems as it is; and I guess I was selfish and stupid for not wanting him to be one of them."

I gave him a half smile and suddenly my anger and hurt towards him faded. "Friends?" I asked holding out my hand to him.

Shawn's eyes lit up and his head immediately snapped up from facing the floor. "You mean it?"

I smiled. "Yeah, life's too short to hold grudges ." Shawn grinned back at me and then shook my hand.

"Friends it is, Sarah. And I'm sorry again."

I gave him a nod of approval. "So do you want to go back inside? I won't eat but the company sure would be nice."

Shawn laughed. "The food isn't terrible. I mean, if you have ever lived where I have, this would be angel food cake to you." he teased. I then remembered seeing Shawn at the trailer park, trying to help his mom out the best he could. I gave him a warm smile.

"Well, regardless of where you live or have lived, I'm glad it's in Philadelphia," Shawn looked surprised at first but then returned the smile. We made our way back into the lunch room and ended up sitting at the table I had sat at prior to our mini confrontation. And oddly enough, my tray was still there and everything. "You can have my lunch if you want. It'll save you some money and me a belly ache." I joked.

Shawn laughed as I slid him the tray. "You sure?"

I nodded. "Believe me, I'm sure." Shawn then dug into it like he had never eaten before. I smirked at him when he looked my way with a mouth stuffed full of "food". "Wha?"

"Oh nothing." I continued to smirk. Shawn shrugged and then continued to eat until the tray was pretty much bare. After Shawn finished, we talked for a few minutes about nothing at all before Cory and Topanga finally entered the cafeteria as well, tray in one hand, each other's hand in the other. I rolled my eyes at them and within few seconds, they spotted us and made their way over.

"Hello little cousin," I greeted her.

Topanga smiled widely. "Hello big cousin!" She pushed back her beautiful golden hair and then leaned forward. "Did you guys hear Mr. Feeny is going to be pulling a pop quiz on every grade he teaches?" All three of us grimaced.

"What for? It's not like our brains aren't already racked with all this.. nonsense, we call work." Shawn complained.

"Shawn, how do you ever expect to be anything, go anywhere without all this "nonsense" being programmed into your brain?" Topanga wondered.

Shawn shrugged and then stole a spoonful of potatoes off of Cory's plate. "I'll figure it out when I get there," he said easily brushing it off.

Topanga rolled her eyes. "It's your life, Shawn."

"It won't be for long." Harley placed a hand roughly on Shawn's shoulder and pulled him to his feet. "Hey Hunter, how you doing? Good?" His sidekicks weren't far behind. "Frankie, Joey, let's take this outside."

I looked around at everyone who just seemed to turn a blind eye away , probably in fear of getting whatever Shawn might be. Cory was taking a drink from his juice box when Harley made his appearance but quickly put it down. "Hey, let him go. What did he-" Cory went to stand up but was quickly denied by Frankie, who shoved him back down like he weighed nothing. There wasn't much too Cory and having someone has large as Frankie Stikieno shove you, regardless of your size; well there wasn't much of a fight or defense for that matter . Topanga and I exchanged looks for a second. That was the first and probably the only time I had wished a teacher, even the principal, had been there. Harley wasn't even that big or intimidating yet everyone seemed to be afraid of him and let him rule. I despised him even more for that reason alone. I compulsively decided I was going to take matters into my own hands and refused to sit down for a second more. I stood up quickly, moved past Frankie and Joey and put myself between Harley and Shawn. "Why don't you back off, Harley. Don't you have other pockets you need to go and empty ?" I snarled.

Harley stared at me for a moment and then let out a chuckle, while holding his hand to his chest. "Ha-ho, you are very amusing, Sarah. I knew I liked you for a reason. Feisty girls are my cup of tea afterall." I continued to glare at him. "And although I enjoy being amused, I have some business to attend to with Hunter. Now if you'll excuse us," He went to grab at him again but I quickly shoved his arm away, which of course quickly caught the attention of all of the kids in the cafeteria, who weren't already paying attention at that point.

"Sarah, don't. I'll be okay, I swear . I can handle myself. They're not worth the hassle." Shawn whispered.

"You hear that Frankie? We isn't worth the hassle." Joey mocked, bouncing on the spot a little bit. Harley grinned in response. "Oh but I'm about to be."

He went to grab at Shawn again but the compulsion inside of me took a hold of me once again. Except this time it was angrily. Without a word, I pulled back my arm and right hooked him in the face. Harley went flying backwards and hit the floor with a loud thud, but not before desperately trying to grab at the tables or chairs, anything he could, to try and brace himself but failed to do so. Frankie missed him by a second. I glared down at him and clenched my fists tightly. "Not so tough now, huh?." I said gritting my teeth. Harley stared up at me, holding his eye, while his two minions rushed to his side. After they helped him up, Harley looked at me and gave me a death glare through his good uncovered eye. He pointed crookedly at me.

"No one hits Harley Kiener; no one."

"Looks like I just did, now didn't I?" I retorted. And at that, he stormed off out the cafeteria doors, with Frankie and Joey hot at his heels. I took a deep breath and then looked around at my gaping audience. Quickly, I grabbed my books and made my way out of the other set of doors, leaving a stunned Shawn, along with everyone else, alone with their thoughts. What the hell had I just done? If I didn't get suspended, I was sure Harley and his posse would get me back some way. I didn't regret doing it though, simply because he had it coming; for more than one reason. I came to John Adams not only to find myself but to start over fresh. And so far, I had done neither. I reefed my locker open after putting my combination in, shoved my books inside and then slammed it shut. Breathing deeply, I rested my forehead on the door and then looked down at my knuckles, which were red and hurt like hell. Harley was the first person I had ever hit and it felt pretty awesome. I figured I had better turn myself in before someone else did. That was one thing about myself I sometimes disliked; my honesty and the need (mostly) to do right. I had never been suspended but had a feeling that was about to change. I was usually really good when it came to that sort of thing, mainly because I knew I'd never hear the end of it if I wasn't. Inhaling deeply, I then made my way to Mr. Feeny's office. I mean after all, only he was the true one to bestow my fate; figuratively speaking of course. Better sooner than later, right? I wasn't looking forward to it one bit.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six - The Wrong Path**

Mr. Feeny was surprisingly understanding about the entire situation and even went as far as to make a comment that he was amazed Harley hadn't gotten hit before that. However, being as it was wrong to hit someone and it was his job as the principal to enforce rules and order, I did have to be punished. But instead of a suspension, I received a week's detention instead and was made to clean the cafeteria up after I more or less confessed; since I did play a big part in helping make a huge mess by making Harley defy gravity. I was actually okay with it though and found it to be a fair judgement call. Maybe it was because I was expecting more or maybe it was because I secretly felt kind of bad for hitting him, but either way I wasn't complaining. Before then I had never been in detention, shockingly enough, and not knowing what may lay ahead of me, behind closed doors, made me anxious. I was a movie fanatic so I wasn't sure what to expect. I knew movies were obviously very far off of reality but I knew there was some truth in it because really, where would stories like the ones we watched come from to begin with? When I got home however, my aunt wasn't as understanding. I didn't think I would ever hear the end of it.

"What were you thinking, Sarah?" She chirped, following me into the kitchen.

I rolled my eyes, threw my backpack onto a nearby chair and went into the fridge to grab a drink. "Trust me, he had it coming." I grabbed out a carton of orange juice, poured myself a glass and was hounded some more as I tried to retreat to my bedroom.

"It is never okay to strike anyone. No matter how much you think they 'had it coming'." She said trying to sound stern. I had reached the bottom of the stairs before I turned around to face her. Her eyes were conflicted and dancing with anxiousness; a look I was all too familiar with. "

Let me ask you something Aunt Julie, "I said , my voice starting to shake. She continued to give me the stare down. "If he hit me first, would it be okay to defend myself?"

She quickly frowned. "Well of course but that isn't what -"

I cut her off. "You just contradicted yourself within a few sentences. If it's never okay to hit someone then it isn't okay to defend myself, right?"

"Sarah, don't turn this around and make me out to be the bad guy."

I shrugged before taking a quick sip of my juice. "I'm not. I'm just simply pointing out the facts. When I say he had it coming, believe me; he had it coming. I'm going to my room now. Ground me as long as you want. I don't exactly have a fan base to go sneak out and go see anyways." And at that, I skipped steps up the stairs and as soon as I knew it, I was in my bedroom.

I grabbed a random note book and pen from my night stand, plopped down belly first an began to draw, or doodle rather; just random things like flowers, spirals, little letters with different things happening to them you name it . It was funny how little things as such kept me entertained or occupied. As fast as it was light out, it had become dark and I was bored. It was only 9:13PM yet it felt so much later. I could hear my aunt Julie getting ready for bed. She wasn't even forty but she acted like she was peeking into her mid-sixties. It must have been a McKennen thing to love sleep and cherish it as long and as best you could. I mean, if I could I probably would have slept my life away; that was if the annoying eerie reminder of not knowing who I was yet didn't constantly bother me like a fresh bee sting. I got up and went into my bathroom, changed into a black pair of jogging pants, a white tank top and tied my long hair back into a neater pony tail . Staring into the mirror, I shrugged. My appearance was as good as it was going to get. I wasn't out to please anyone and it was also 9 o'clock at night. Hearing my aunt close her bedroom door across the hall sparked the idea to be some sort of rebel. I hadn't spoken or even seen her since the confrontation by the stairs and I knew she knew better then to add gasoline to an already building fire, so seeing her in the morning made the most sense on both of our parts. I knew her like clockwork, she'd be asleep within ten minutes, be up around 3am to use the washroom and then she'd be awake for the day at 6:45am. I slipped on a pair of ankle socks, pulled out a pair of worn out sneakers from under my bed, followed suit and then waited for a few minutes to be sure she wouldn't hear me. As soon as I heard her snoring, I knew I was good to go. I bit down on my lip and as quietly as I could, slid my window open. The fresh breeze and sweet scent of the air hit my face like an explosion, so much it stole my breath for a moment. It wasn't because it was super windy or anything, just unexpected was all. Pittsburgh's air was nothing like Philadelphia's. It was more stale and filled with smoke from cars driving every which way. This air was almost, pure; being in the suburbs definitely helped with that fact that was for sure. It was filled more with family oriented and Eco friendly people. I had barely been back for a month but loved it all so much already.

I poked my head out of the window, looked around and then carefully climbed out onto the roof. Luckily for me it was a shingled roof and not a tin or ceramic one. For two reasons; one being, so it wasn't clanky and loud, signalling someone around to think I was breaking in or have my aunt hear me and then being in the biggest trouble I've ever been in for the entire 16 years I've existed and two, I didn't feel like falling and having my brains become a part of the pavement beneath me. Not anytime soon anyways, or ever for that matter. I quietly shut my window until there was just enough for my fingers to fit back in to open it when I got back and the scaled down the lattes that had many beautiful roses stemming out of every nook and cranny you could think of. Unbeknown to me however, many of them had thorns. By the time I reached the bottom, my hands were cut up and I had to pick multiple pieces out before I went on my way; wherever that was. I was not looking forward to climbing back up the prickly beast. I decided to make the best of it anyways. I didn't just scale down the side of my aunt's house, in the middle of the night for nothing after all. I hurried down the street, in slight fear of being seen by my aunt even though I was sure she was asleep and in slight excitement too. Philadelphia was bringing out a new, adventurous, almost dangerous side in me and I was liking it, a lot more then I should of. I contemplated on what I wanted to do. I could have gone for a late night swim, or I could have explored the end of town I wasn't supposed to, or I could have even just walked aimlessly.

The possibilities were pretty well limitless and I was enjoying the freedom I definitely wasn't supposed to have. Glancing down at my wrist watch, it flashed up at me reading me that it was 10:26pm. I had been walking for a little over an hour but it felt like a lot less. I thought for a moment and decided to go and see Shawn. I knew where he roughly lived and had circled the area a few times out of pure boredom so I didn't really think any harm to it. I wondered how trailer parks worked; in the sense of mailboxes anyways. Depending on what I found when I got there, I realized finding his house may have not been as easy as it seemed in my head . The thought didn't even cross my mind that he may not even be awake due to having school tomorrow until I was already in the trailer park. During the day I'm sure it was very nice and welcoming but at night it was the complete opposite. Dogs howled and the odd trash can fell but besides the eerie feeling, it seemed pretty harmless; or so I had hoped. I read multiple mail boxes as I passed and couldn't seem to find the one that read Hunter.

"What do you think you're doing?" A deep, scratchy voice came. I whirled around, heart racing and every hair on my body standing tall. I immediately glared when I realized it was Shawn who stood proud with the biggest smirk I'd ever seen.

"You butthole!" I said smacking his arm with a growl. "I almost pooped my heart out!"

Shawn chuckled. "Looks like my job here is done then, huh?" I glared some more but then couldn't help but grin back at him.

"Jerk." I mumbled.

Shawn shrugged and we began walking forward. "So I've heard." He replied. We walked until we left the trailer park and ended up in the street on the outskirts. "So, why are you out so late, and here of all places?"

I stayed silent for a second before turning to him as we walked.

"I got grounded for giving Kiener a shiner," I started. Shawn looked at me and then down at his worn out sneaker.

"I never did thank you for that. I mean, I'm usually pretty good about hiding and defending myself if I have to, so you didn't need to-"

I mocked his shrug. "You're my friend. And besides, I hit him more for the sake of being angry about the fact that he was treating me like a piece of meat or like his property or something . I hardly know him. And even if I did, I'm not owned by anyone, you know?" I ranted a bit.

Shawn nodded. "I know exactly what you mean." We walked a bit farther until we reached a small playground. There wasn't much to it; just a few swing sets, a slide and some tunnels made of wood. We gave each other a mutual look and then made are way over to the only two swings that were either not broken or baby swings. I took a running step back and sailed off, pumping my legs as hard as I could to gain air and speed.

Shawn wasn't far behind in following suit. "Hey Sarah, can I ask you something?"

I turned my head towards him and got even higher. "Sure," I responded.

"If you're grounded, why are you out? You never did fully answer my question."

I let out a giggle. "I needed some air. And then decided to come and see you. I knew Topanga would have already been asleep and if not, she'd never sneak out with me. And I don't really know Cory that well yet, so, it only made sense." I grinned over at him. "By the way, you've got nothing on me , Hunter. You swing like a preschooler," I teased.

Shawn gawked at me like I had just said the most hurtful thing ever and pumped his legs with immense pressure until he flew past how high I was. "Yeah? What do you have to say for yourself now?" Just as I was about to respond, the swing set shook and the left chain on his swing broke , sending him flying backwards , face first in the dirt. Gasping, I immediately jumped off my swing to get to him and regretted it right after. Pain shot up through my feet and nearly all the way to my knee caps; a mistake I often made when I jumped off of something high. You'd think I would have learned better by that point but I guess not. I raced over to him and gently placed my hands on his shoulders which were covered by his leather jacket and sand as well.

"Shawn," I said silently.

He moaned and rolled over, sputtering. "For future reference, sand is not a good night snack." I rolled my eyes and then giggled at him.

"Are you cursed or something?" I helped him to his feet as he gave me a strange look.

"What do you mean?" He dusted off his tattered jeans, jacket and then ran his hands through his hair and shook it wildly.

"I mean, I haven't known you long and you've already managed to almost meet your end twice." I said jokingly but also have seriously.

Shawn wiped the remaining sand from his jacket and then shrugged. "Guess I'm just lucky," he grinned at me and then went over and examined the swing. "I feel fat." I bit my lip and turned my head away , attempting to contain my laughter. "Oh you think that's funny do you?"

Attempting to contain my laughter soon after failed; I giggled so hard that I ended up snorting which in turn made him laugh as well. "I'm sorry," I said in between giggles. "I've just never seen anyone face plant so perfectly before." My belly began to ache but it felt really good to laugh, especially considering I hadn't done so in a long time.

***Shawn's POV***

Although I had embarrassed myself , it was worth it to hear her laugh. I still felt awful for being the spineless coward I was but I was really glad that she gave me a second chance to be her friend at the same time. Growing up, I had no one but Cory. I distanced myself in order to not get hurt. I had been hurt and made to feel alone the entire 15 years I had been alive so really, what was I losing by keeping people away? To that day, I hadn't had anyone but him, and Topanga too of course. So knowing I had someone else, willingly anyways, felt pretty good.

"We'll I'm glad my pain amuses you, Sarah." I joked.

"Oh admit it, if it was the other way around, you probably still would be laughing." I couldn't deny it. I found it pretty funny already, let alone if the shoe had been on the other foot. Without another word, we began walking as I still shook sand from myself every so often. We walked until we reached what used to be a beach, but was now covered in litter and Lord only knows what else, and sat down on the shore line, the waves crashing up at our feet. She sat cross legged and I sat normally, my feet outstretched and my arms behind me, supporting my sloppy posture. The moon reflected off of the water; the stars not far behind in giving the already beautiful sight more to look at. Besides the waves, we sat in silence. It was weird to me. In most other cases, I would have brought a girl down where we were to make out, or to at least more or less lure her into thinking about it, but with Sarah it wasn't like that at all and I really liked it. I liked having common interests and not having to worry about making the next right move. It was the most relaxed and laid back I had felt in a while. Finally deciding against many thoughts to not do so, I broke the silence with a question I had wondered since she had told me.

"Hey, Sarah?" I muffled out. She turned to me after throwing a random stone into the water and waited for me to continue. "How did you know where I lived?" I asked. "Did Cory or Topanga tell you?" It did strike me odd that she knew I lived in a trailer park and I had never mentioned it nor heard anyone I knew mention it and I'm not going to lie, knowing she knew so bothered me. For a while, I was able to act like I was mysterious and lead an interesting life and not have her know anything different. She didn't know part of my background and I liked it. I was able to escape being "that Hunter from the trailer park. The slight break from being me was, nice.

She paused for a moment. "Honestly, I was out for a walk one night and just happened to walk by it and saw you taking out the garbage while being yelled at by your folks," she explained. I slightly hung my head and was only able to reply with an "oh". I could hardly see her face but I knew she had smiled. She put her hand comfortingly on my shoulder and gave me a small squeeze; something I also wasn't used to. "It doesn't mean I think any less of you though," she said with confidence in her voice. "You could live in a dumpster and I would still like you just the same," she then hesitated. "Except you'd be a little stinkier, that's all," she teased.

I rolled my eyes and pushed her hand off of me. "Gee thanks," I said with a grin.

She let out a giggle and then pushed herself to her feet, brushing off the sand that clung to her jogging pants. "Anytime Shawn," she smiled in return. I stood up and followed suit. I had a feeling I was going to go home, take a leak and then cover my bathroom floor with half the beach and playground; sand couldn't help it though, being clingy and full of attachment is all it knew. God it was an odd feeling to be accepted for who I was but it was a great one none the less. I kept waiting to hear she had black mail or something or that she was only being so nice because she felt bad; but that wasn't the case at all and that was probably the oddest feeling of all. She then spoke again.

"So what kind of trouble can we get into now?"

***Back to Sarah's POV.* **

Shawn thought for a moment and then looked around; a mischievous grin spread across his darkened face almost right after doing so. He disappeared for a second and then reappeared holding two cans of black sprays. "How much trouble do you want to get into?" He asked his grin more apparent than before. It was a side of him that I had never seen before but I was sure came out a lot and I kind of liked it. I timidly grabbed one of the spray cans from him and examined it. It was half full but still very much in need of use. I shook it as then looked at him again.

"Have anything specific in mind?"

Shawn looked behind me and then nodded. "See that house not too far up the hill? You can't really see it too well but there's a bunch of scrap metal, bike parts and who knows what else."

I squinted to try and see but couldn't. I could see the outline of a house lit up by a single street light but nothing really popped out at me. Just the general knowledge of knowing a house was there was good enough for me. "Yeah?"

Shawn's mischievous little grin hadn't faded at all. "It's Harley's house." I knew exactly what he was getting at and was totally on board with it. Maybe I didn't feel guilty after all, especially considering I was about to vandalize the jerk's house, perhaps it was just a bad judgement call to think the way I did and now I was making up for it. I wasn't sure but I was sure about our next move. Quietly, we moved off of the shore and within five minutes we were not even twenty feet from Kiener the shiner's house.

I looked down at my spray can and then over at Shawn. "Did you know these were going to be there?" I whispered as we moved closer.

"I had a pretty good feeling. That's where most of the kids from the trailer park dump them so they won't get caught and get into trouble." He replied. My heart raced as we finally reached his house. I had done some pretty sneaky and reckless things before but never something quite as so. When I was 12, I had glued all of my teachers things to her desk and then made her sit on a tack before realizing it and I had also wet down toilet paper and paper towels and made a very interesting ceiling but that was about it. It was thrilling in the best way possible; almost as if I were about to ride my very first roller coaster. We snuck around back and Shawn got into position, one hand on the house, the other popping off the lid to the spray. I quickly popped mine off as well and copied him.

"What should we spray?" He wondered, still whispering. I thought for a minute.

"How about Harley Kiener is a wiener?" Shawn chuckled. "Okay, sounds good."

Almost as if on cue however, just as he sprayed his first letter, a set of bright red and blue lights flashed and the strobe of a flash light made its way over to us. Panicking, Shawn quickly snatched my spray can away from me and held it in his free hand. I knew instantly what was happening but couldn't bear to move, I could barely even breathe. My sudden feeling of being a reckless rebel faded quickly as the strobe of light got closer. What had I done?

"Care to explain yourselves, kids?" Standing before us was a large well-built man wearing a tight cap that exposed a little bit of dark hair and the uniform I feared most at that moment. He was a policeman and we were fresh donuts and coffee.


End file.
